Pisando Fuerte
by the black Misao
Summary: Es un SongFic entre dos caballeros No es Yaoidjen reviews, es un marin aioria


Pisando Fuerte

Este es un songfic dedicado a................. =.==.==.==.==.==.==.==.==.==.==.==.==.==.==.=

Ya vez mi edad es tan difícil de llevar 

_Mezcla de pasión e ingenuidad, difícil controlar_

_Tu siempre tan fantástico y yo se_

_Que tengo mucho que aprender, pero tu también_

_yo sigo pretendiendo desnudar _

_a media luz tu intimidad _

_y vestir mi piel_

Se que una relación contigo es mas que difícil, tu eres un caballero dorado y yo una amazona, ambos guerreros que debemos arriesgar la vida continuamente con tal de proteger a nuestra diosa atenea. Es justamente esa nuestra misión, no puedo distraerme pensando en una relación en otro ser. He llevado acabo un arduo entrenamiento donde me enseñaron a resistir cualquier pena que sea física, más no emocional como habría de saber que me enamoraría de otro santo de atenea. Es algo para lo que no me entrenaron.

_Sabes aprovecharte de la luz que desprendo al mirarte_

_Mi habitación en silencio esta_

_Temblando el aire y yo que pienso en soledad_

_No se que es lo que me pasa _

_Pero solo puedo pensar en ti_

_Locamente enamorado, locamente enamorado_

_Todo ira bien, ya veras, me digo por que quiero estar_

_Convencido._

¿Quién podría imaginarse tal cosa? Yo un santo de atenea, un Santo Dorado! Iba a caer cual indefenso felino al amor. Por que así es, me he enamorado de una maravillosa mujer, no solo por su inteligencia y fuerza sino por su forma de ser, en un principio pensaba en ella como una amazona más, pero con el paso del tiempo descubrí que no es así, por más que intento sacarla de mi mente me es imposible, cada vez que comienzo mi entrenamiento pierdo la concentración y en un instante ella llega a mi su imagen, su rostro nunca lo he visto pues lo mantiene cubierto con su mascara, pero a pesar de ello imagino que es hermosa. Pero es tan chica aun tiene solo 16 años, pero eso no le resta experiencia, al contrario es una gran guerrera y excelente maestra, nunca podría fijarse en alguien como yo.

_Son tan fuertes tus miradas _

_Elegante y estudiadas_

_Yo soy solo una adolescente pero entrare en tu mente_

_Pisando fuerte, pisando fuerte_

Es imposible que el un Santo Dorado de los mas poderosos, llegase a fijarse en una amazona, más esto no me importa, buscare la manera de que se interese en mi, en cierta forma le estoy agradecida me ayudo durante el entrenamiento de mi pupilo y en varias ocasiones me ha apoyado. Recuerdo que lo primero que me atrajo de el fueron sus ojos tan expresivos aunque muestran una convicción muy grande. Me encantaría poder ver esos ojos de manera directa no a través de una fría mascara de hierro.

Es tan bonito esto de soñar 

_y tan violenta la verdad, ya no puedo más_

_pero ya me conoces y aunque todo se hunda _

_yo seguiré aquí en pie_

Ya no soporto más tengo que hablar contigo, decirte la verdad, todo lo que siento por ti. Ya no soporto más y salgo de mi templo, me dirijo al lugar en donde se encuentran las cabañas de las amazonas, con la esperanza de encontrarla. Las luces de tu cabaña están encendidas, me toma un minuto decidirme y finalmente me coloco frente a tu puerta y toco.

¿Quién es?.- escucho tu vos desde el otro lado

eh.... Marín, necesito hablar contigo

Aioria? – acto seguido abres la puerta

Hola ... disculpa... – pero no me da tiempo de terminar

Que haces aquí?, sabes que esta prohibida la entrada a esta zona a los caballeros, sin importar que sean dorados- me dices de una manera seria.

(N.A. lo que esta entre comillas son los pensamientos de los personajes)

Si lo se... pero necesito hablar contigo! Te gustaría dar un paseo?- pregunto de cierta manera esperanzada "que diga que si, por los dioses"

Mmmm..... no se, no debería- "pero que estoy diciendo, por supuesto que quiero ir"

Prometo que será rápido- "por favor, que diga que si "

De acuerdo- acto seguido cierra la puerta de la cabaña y salimos- y que es eso tan urgente que tienes que decirme

Ahorita no, primero quiero que lleguemos a un lugar tranquilo para platicar

Durante la caminata no hablaron, hasta que llegaron a un claro del bosque.

"Por todos los dioses que guapo se ve, bajo la luna"

Marin?

Si? Aioria ...

Bue... bueno... Marín, yo... yo...- "DEMONIOS!!!! Por que me tengo que poner tan nervioso "

Si???

Bueno yo....

Aioria, si no me vas a decir nada importante mejor me retiro- "que le pasa primero quiere que hablemos y luego no hace otra cosa mas que balbucear, aunque se ve tan lindo " – acto seguido Marin comienza a caminar dirección a su cabaña

Marin.. espera... es que estoy nervioso, (N.A. imagínense a Aioria nervioso Kawaii!!!! =.=)

De acuerdo espero

"ok, lo dire rápido y esperare la respuesta" Marin, me gustas mucho!, nunca habia sentido algo así por alguien , cuando pienso en ti no puedo pensar en otra cosa. Estoy enamorado de ti.

Marin quedo asombrada a mas no poder, "Me ama!!! No lo puedo creer, el hombre al que amo me corresponde" no podía articular palabra alguna

Por otro lado Aioria considero su silencio como una negativa pensó en que había cometido un error

pensé que lo mejor era decírtelo, pero creo que no es correspondido verdad?- dijo con un poco de timidez

Aioria, pero que estas diciendo, que no te das cuenta? Yo también te amo

Enserio?

Claro!

Segundos después Aioria abrazaba de manera gentil a Marin, ella recargado sobre su fuerte pecho, escuchaba con alegría el corazón de su amado caballero. Si que Marin se percatara Aioria le retiro la mascara y quedo maravillado con la belleza de la muchacha.

Eres mil veces mas hermosa de lo que había imaginado- le dijo a Marin en un susurro

En ese momento Marin se asombro de ver su mascara en la mano de Aioria. Con un poco de nerviosismo y lentitud Aioria se fue acercando al rostro de Marín, esta cerro los ojos esperando con ansias el beso. Este en un principio fue un simple contacto entre sus labios transformándose después en un beso tierno y conforme se expandían nuevas sensaciones en ambos se fue profundizando el beso.

Pensamientos de Aioria "Cuanto amo a esta adolescente ", Pensamientos de Marin "Cuanto amo a este caballero de ojos expresivos y nobles sentimientos"

Fin

N.A. si lo se me quedo muy cursi el final pero espero que sea de su agrado, dejen reviews.


End file.
